


how quickly things change

by yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But Not Depicted, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Slow Burn, THIS IS JUST THE START, captain shenanigans, definitely, maybe? - Freeform, minus Bokuto, no beta we die like men, they are high-school students your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: They thought it would just be a regular training camp, even if it was the first for most of the teams (except Shiratorizawa) but it became so much more when a certain master of provocation is added to the mix.For Sain, who gave me the prompts "star gazing was a good idea," and "you talk in your sleep."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	how quickly things change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anachromatism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachromatism/gifts).



> *taps mic* hello yes once again why do these supposed twt fics run away from me to become AO3 publishable pls,,,,, I said short passsge; this is 2k words pls,,,,, but I must say I enjoyed writing this even if I was compressing it, and I might expand more on this training camp, who knows? I hope you enjoy!

“Okay, I must admit, star-gazing was a good idea,” Kuroo said.

“Of course it was, it came from me, after all,” Oikawa said with a pleasant smile at him.

“aaand now it’s ruined. Nice going, Oikawa,” Kuroo muttered at him.

“I’m still going to report all of you,” Daichi said from Oikawa’s other side.

“That would mean telling on yourself too, you know,” Oikawa pointed out.

“So be it,” Daichi said seriously, to which Kuroo only laughed at.

“I must agree with Kuroo-san’s assessment, star-gazing was a good idea,” Ushijima spoke up.

“Thank you, Ushiwaka-chan, but I don’t need your support,” Oikawa told him dismissively.

It came as a surprise to them all that the coaches in Miyagi decided to hold a training camp in Aoba Johsai just before the spring nationals, but the students were all for it. It was easy enough to invite Nekoma as well, and now on the day before the last day of the training camp most of the captains were familiar with each other, if they weren’t already. During the 4 days that passed Kuroo had cemented a group with Daichi, Oikawa, and Ushijima and no one in the camp—except maybe Kenma—knew how he did it, including said captains. Nonetheless they were friends now, and Oikawa suggested to go star-gazing late at night, which wasn’t allowed since they had a schedule, but Kuroo and Oikawa wore the 2 rule-abiding citizens down. At most their punishment would be tiredness during the matches tomorrow, and maybe they’d be assigned to clean up, which honestly wasn’t a threat to any of them, energetic high school students that they were.

Now they were just lying down in an open field in a row, Kuroo on the far left, Oikawa next to him, then Ushijima, then Daichi on the far right. If any of their kouhais saw them, it would’ve been called a cozy set-up, but it was November and while it was cold, they thought they could handle it. They underestimated the drop in temperature during the night, though, and bickered about who was to blame for forgetting to bring blankets. Ultimately it was Ushijima who suggested huddling up to preserve heat, so here they were, cuddling but trying not to look like they were cuddling. It was another bout of bickering, with Daichi saying, “Maybe we should just go back,” Oikawa protesting, “You agreed to go star gazing with me, Sawamura-chan! You have to stay!” and Kuroo teasing Daichi for not wanting to cuddle and Daichi doing just that to prove he did… it went on the way their usually conversations went, and Oikawa found comfort in their noise, not that he would say it out loud.

Honestly, these nights with them have been more touchy feely than he cared to admit, and it was all because of Kuroo. He called them out like it is, from Daichi feeling all awkward around him, to Oikawa being simultaneously and unnecessarily defensive and aggressive around Ushijima, to Ushijima… well, there was nothing wrong with the way he acted, per se, but Kuroo called him out for being too mature for a high school student. 2 nights ago Daichi finally had enough with Kuroo’s incessant pestering and confessed to the other, delighting Oikawa and getting a sincere congratulations from Ushijima; and yesterday he forced Oikawa and Ushijima to talk about what’s been going on between them: mainly Oikawa’s unhealthy desire to beat Ushijima—“bordering on hate, which is not good for athleticism, you know,” Kuroo had said—since this was their last chance at nationals, and Ushijima being “above it all,”—it being the intricacies of the involvement of human interaction in sports and, more specifically, the pride of a bitter senior, Kuroo expanded, earning a slap from Oikawa—failing to see the effects of his words whenever he told Oikawa that it was a mistake to not go to Shiratorizawa. It was an ugly affair, both of them not wanting to admit their wrongs, but at the end of it they eventually did, with the help of their vice captains.

“This is our last night together, you know,” Kuroo pointed out, side-eyeing Oikawa.

“I know. As much as I hate to say it, I will miss you guys,” Oikawa replied.

“Even Ushijima here?” Daichi teased.

“Yes, even the ever stoic, ever serious, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa droled on, staring up at the sky.

“I also enjoyed this week, especially our time together,” Ushijima said in reply.

Kuroo suddenly rolled over Oikawa and Ushijima to snuggle next to Daichi.

“We," he announced in a grand voice, "Are going to be peguins here,” he finished.

“What?” Daichi said laughingly.

“Get back here! It’s cold on the corner,” Oikawa protested at the same time.

“I think I know what he means,” Ushijima told them.

“What?” Oikawa asked despite himself, curious.

“Penguins stay warm in groups. They alternate who goes on the outside of the group and who goes on the inside, always moving,” Ushijima explained.

“Exactly, so Oikawa you suffer for a while,” Kuroo said, unashamedly wrapping himself around Daichi.

“Fine, but no funny business, you two!” Oikawa called out to them, not seeing them over Ushijima’s form.

“I would never,” Kuroo singsonged.

“And I actually would never,” Daichi said, pushing Kuroo’s face away when he mimed kissing Daichi.

“I can also hug you if you want, Oikawa,” Ushijima offered, to which Kuroo snickered.

“I can’t tell if you’re serious or not,” Oikawa immediately said.

“When did he ever joke?” Daichi asked them.

“Good point. Hug me, Ushiwaka, I’m already cold,” Oikawa said, to which Ushijima complied.

They stayed like that, going silent as they took in the night sky above them, feeling free and invincible under an ever-watching entity.

“What are you guys planning after high school?” Daichi suddenly asked, shattering the quiet.

“Did you really have to ask that?” Kuroo complained, “I’ve been asked that for like, every day my entire senior year. You could’ve not,” he added.

“Kuroo, you asked me that the other night,” Daichi pointed out, used to Kuroo’s dramatics.

“I was scouted by a V. League team,” Ushijima told them, and Kuroo and Daichi whipped their heads to the side to stare at the taller, trying to see if he was serious, which, as was stated before, he always was.

“No way, which team?” Kuroo asked.

“How is that any surprise? He is one of the top three spikers in the country,” Oikawa pointed out.

“Never thought I’d see the day the Grand King would defend the Southpaw,” Daichi lazily noted, and he and Kuroo grinned at each other at an inside joke of theirs.

“The Schweiden Adlers,” Ushijima said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oikawa demanded.

“No way,” Kuroo said again, “That’s a first division team! What did they say? What are you going to do?” Kuroo asked again, practically gushing.

“I’m joining after I graduate,” Ushijima answered.

“What about you, Oikawa?” Daichi asked.

“I don’t know yet, but it’ll be volleyball related,” Oikawa said flippantly.

“You haven’t been scouted?” Daichi asked, genuinely curious but the question still raised Oikawa’s hackles.

“No, thanks to Ushibaka-chan here, I never went to nationals and the V. Leagues haven’t seen me play,” Oikawa said seriously.

“It’s their loss,” Ushijima said gravely, trying to be supportive. Kuroo snorted, and Daichi tried smothering his laugh but Oikawa could still hear them. He took a deep breath first, remembering what they talked about yesterday, and decided to let it go.

“I know it is,” he replied, “I was actually thinking of going to Argentina,” he said conversationally.

“That’s a long way away. What for?” Kuroo asked.

“Jose Blanco is my idol. I wanna know how it is to be coached by him, so I’m going to try to get into the league there,” Oikawa said.

“That’s… something. Do you think you can do it? Get into a team, I mean?” Kuroo asked.

“I believe he is capable,” Ushijima told him.

“Hey, it’s worth a try,” Daichi nudged him.

“What about you, Neko-chan? What are your plans after high school?” Oikawa drove the conversation away from him.

“I already said I don’t like talking about it,” Kuroo pouted.

“Fine, you big baby. Sawamura-chan what about you?” Oikawa asked with a roll of his eyes.

“I don’t know, exactly. I won’t be continuing volleyball, though,” Daichi said, unconcerned. Oikawa hummed, and everyone else didn’t answer.

“What?” Daichi asked into the quiet.

“I didn’t say anything,” Oikawa answered.

“Yeah but it was a weird quiet,” Daichi persisted.

“You reminded me of Tendou,” Ushijima suddenly said.

“How so?” Daichi asked carefully.

“He’s also not continuing volleyball after high school,” Ushijima answered.

“Oh. Is there something wrong with that?” Daichi wondered out loud.

“Like you all said yesterday, it’s not about me, but I just never thought of any other course of action other than something volleyball related. It’s… a new feeling, I think,” Ushijima said with a furrow of his brow, trying to make sense of the feeling.

“What, knowing other people have choices, and those choices are not yours to make too?” Oikawa asked sarcastically.

“Oikawa,” Kuroo warned.

“Exactly that. I think I knew it in an abstract way, but it’s just now sinking in,” Ushijima nodded at Oikawa, “Thank you for that,” he added.

“You’re… welcome?” Oikawa said.

“Hey, do y’all mind if I play some music?” Kuroo suddenly asked, sitting up and going for the bags at their feet.

“With what?” Daichi asked.

“This, you country bumpkin,” Kuroo said, showing them an ipod player.

“Depends on your music, Neko-chan,” Oikawa said.

“Okay well, listen to this and tell me what you think,” Kuroo said, playing a mellow song that everyone listened to quietly, once again looking up at the stars.

“Well?” Kuroo said when the song ended.

They waited for Oikawa to say something, and when he didn’t, they looked over to where he was wrapped up in Ushijima’s arms—he was fast asleep. Kuroo snorted, trying to stay quiet while rummaging around in his bag again. When he found his phone, he motioned for everyone else to stay quiet as he took pictures of Oikawa sleeping all snuggled up in Ushijima’s hug.

“I guess it’s time to go back, then,” Daichi whispered as he got up.

“Yep, Sleepykawa here must’ve been tired,” Kuroo said as he gathered up all their things, “Are you okay with carrying him back, Ushijima?” he asked the taller who was just getting up after extracting his arms from around Oikawa.

“Yes, I’ll take care of him,” Ushijima nodded at them, hanging his and Oikawa’s bag on a shoulder each before leaning down to carry Oikawa bridal style.

“We’ll see you tomorrow then,” Kuroo said as they parted ways.

It was only as Ushijima was walking back to where Shiratorizawa’s rooms were that he realized he didn’t know where Seijoh’s was. He stopped in his tracks, trying to find a way to look for Oikawa’s teammates without alerting any one of the coaches. It was already after lights out, and he knew no one else was staying in this building except for them. After a while he shrugged to himself, thinking that they were already in trouble for breaking curfew, what’s another rule broken?

So he goes straight to where his sleeping area was, tiptoeing among his already asleep teammates and laying Oikawa down on his futon to set up another beside him in the farthest corner of the room.

“Iwa-chan you have got to come with us,” Oikawa mumbled, and Ushijima froze, before looking around if anybody else in the room heard. When he was sure no one was awake, he got closer to Oikawa, checking to see if he was awake or close to it. He wasn’t, and Ushijima was endeared to know that the other sleep-talked.

“Iwa-chan, you can’t tell anyone,” Oikawa mumbled again.

“Can’t tell anyone what?” Ushijima couldn’t help but ask in a whisper, not exactly expecting a reply.

“That I like Ushijima! How can you forget so quickly?!” Oikawa hissed under his breath, facing Ushijima, and making the other freeze once again. He couldn’t believe what he heard, but there were more pressing matters so he finished up setting the futon first and transferred Oikawa before finally settling in to sleep. 

He stared at the other, trying to decide what to do about what he heard. He felt guilty that he heard it at all, going by who Oikawa called out to. He wanted to talk to him about it, as he had been having feelings he was just beginning to make sense of now, but ultimately his mind kept coming back to the thought that he wasn’t meant to hear.

Oikawa called out to Iwaizumi, his best friend, and he didn’t want anyone else to know, so Ushijima resolved not to say anything about it. Decision made, he closed his eyes and worked on falling asleep, and even if it took him more time than usual to succumb to it, eventually he did.

~

When Oikawa opened his eyes, he thought he was back in Seijoh’s sleeping room. He had no recollection as to how he got there, but at least he was there and not sprawled in a field outside.

“Good morning,” Ushijima greeted him, coming into the room, which made Oikawa sit up and whip his head around, taking in the things that were scattered here and there. This was not where Seijoh slept, he realized, seeing Shoratorizawa's colors. 

“W-why am I here? What happened last night? What time is it?” Oikawa spouted out in increasing panic. Ushijima knelt in front of him with his hands help up placatingly.

“It’s okay,” Ushijima started, “You fell asleep while we were star gazing so I offered to bring you back, but I didn’t know where Seijoh slept so I brought you here. We’re already being punished for going out after curfew, so it’s nothing serious, but your coach wanted to see you,” Ushijima explained.

“How did I fall asleep?!” Oikawa exclaimed, seeming to ask himself.

“Kuroo-san played some music,” Ushijima answered promptly.

“Did anything else happen?” Oikawa asked as he got up, finally calming down. 

“No,” Ushijima paused, “You talk in your sleep,” he added.

“I do not! What did I say?” Oikawa said. 

“I couldn’t understand, but you were talking to Iwaizumi-san,” Ushijima replied.

“Ugh, I should probably go find him,” Oikawa muttered, “Thanks for… not leaving me out there, I guess,” he told Ushijima.

“I wouldn’t have left you. It was a good night, thank you for suggesting star gazing,” Ushijima told him sincerely.

“Ha, I really do get the best ideas. See you later, Waka-chan,” Oikawa waved at him, running out to the field and presumably where his team was sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that I liked to think Kuroo played (if he had good taste, which I highly doubt) is [this.](https://open.spotify.com/track/5pyVXyCgZTdpXTVuPGJGk9?si=c6JosByUR8GgTjt53cb05A) I love this song so much I hope you give it a listen.  
>  Come tell me what you think on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yadoiAnghel), and thank you for reading!


End file.
